The Prostitute's Deal
by Luna Addictus
Summary: Sinbad saves a young woman from death and killing him is her way of thanking her savior. Aladdin stops her but she takes away Sinbad's ability to use his metal vessels with a curse. After which, her memory is wiped out completely. Now, Aladdin and the others must find the person who can turnabout this curse. Alternate Timeline. SinOC. AliMorKouHaku.
1. Prologue

**The Prostitute's Deal**

By Luna A

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

* * *

King Sinbad was in a deep thought.

At least, that was what Alibaba could see from the way the King looked at the rolling waves of the sea, the crashing of the waves onto the boat they were boarded. Somehow, it was as if he was thrown in a pit of no-return, which was very unusual as he was usually smiling cheerfully whenever they would meet. Well, at least when they are not talking about Al Sarmen. He had been like this since they left for Geniveive, because if Alibaba's memory served him right, King Sinbad was most pleased to leave for Geniveive, most probably because the city was known for their different kinds of wine, brandy, and rum. However, on the morning of their departure, it seemed as if the King wasn't very much as enthusiastic as he was the night before. That time also, he requested for Aladdin and Alibaba's presence for a small discussion once they boarded the vessel.

Somehow, Alibaba felt this was different from their previous discussions, after all, Morgiana was promptly asked not to interfere with the "discussion" Sinbad would have with Alibaba and Aladdin. Perhaps it had something to do with the Fanalis clan? Did something happen to Morgiana's family that they had no other choice but to discuss it without her? But that did not make sense, as Masrur was neither here. If it had something to do with the Fanalis, then for sure, he would be there... and if he was there, it would be for sure that he would recommend that Morgiana be there too.

So the discussion with Fanalis is not it. If not, then what?

Alibaba looked at Aladdin with puzzled eyes, as did the young Magi. It seemed that both of them had no current idea as to what the King had in mind. Finally, King Sinbad spoke.

"I have something troubling me."

"But it doesn't make sense, King Sinbad." Aladdin pointed out, "If something was bothering you, why would you talk to us about it? Is it not that you have a very good relation with your Generals?"

"Ah yes. That. But I'm wondering if they have finally decided to work against me." He said so nonchalantly that Alibaba and Aladdin were not exactly sure why.

"What do you mean by that, King Sinbad?" asked Alibaba, who was a little worried.

Sinbad opened his mouth to speak, and in all his manliness, he said:

"My dear generals want me to find a wife."

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt in making a Magi fanfiction. Please bear with me and the OOC characters that may infect the characters from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. I've only been recently introduced to the story, so please, bear with me. :) Thank you!


	2. The King's Predicament

A/N: Thank you for that review! :) I didn't even think someone would make a review! I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: Labyrinth of Magic, nor its characters.

Warning: Major OOCs aboard. PWP. SinbadOC... AliMor... AliKyou... SinKyou... heck, this will probably end up with SinEverybody and AliEverybody. But don't expect too much yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The King's Predicament**

* * *

Aladdin and Alibaba were at loss for words. In fact, they had no idea what to say. How would they be able to help the forlorn King? Upon seeing the quizzical looks on the young ones' faces, Sinbad smiled at them cheerfully.

"Aa, never mind that. Why don't we check the rooms they had for us? I heard that the chambermaids are very lovely..."

With a snap, the two immediately lit up. It was _women_ they were talking about.

* * *

That night, Sinbad found himself walking aimlessly (or staggering as Ja'far and Masrur would describe it) on the main deck of the ship with a bottle of wine – the strongest the ship had to offer. Ja'far had completely forbidden him from drinking more than he could keep himself sober with, but seriously – who would _not_ want to drown in wine when he is faced with the predicament that became the form of a woman. His lips touched the bottle's end and drank from it. Why was it a must that he marries? He had been King of Sindria for fourteen years without much ado about getting a wife. His men had been pestering him to settle down since his age hit the mid-twenties, but as always he turned down every possibility to wed – from the Princess of Kou, to the Queen of Aktia, and to the 3rd Imperial Princess of Heliohapt.

He did not want to marry. Not when he was _like this_. Not when he could not even _forget_.

In fact, there were only two women who bore such significance in his life. His mother, Esla and... Sinbad took another drink from his wine.

The sky was clear and full of stars – he wondered what his mother would have thought of the sky tonight. Would she cry of happiness to see such beauty in this hopeless world? Would she smile lovingly at her son whom she showered with love despite her condition?

The King could not help but feel a sting in his chest as he was reminded of his dear mother. But he brushed away the thought as he took another gulp from his bottle of wine. Whoever discovered the how wine was made... Sinbad could not think of how many thanks he had given for the discovery of this liquid that washed his anxiousness and worries away.

Today was one of those days that he simply wished to be normal. But he had no choice – it was his destiny – his fate – that brought him to where he is right now. However, what was all the glory and praise when what he truly desired would never be within his reach?

How he would love to curse his life... yet he could not. It was frustrating. To be someone he never wanted to be.

The train of thoughts came crashing from its railings when Sinbad had the urge to pee. It was natural, as it was probably his fourteenth bottle of wine for the night. Surely, Ja'far would nag him fifty ways until Sunday once he finds out that Sinbad had practically drunk his night off. Again.

The King of Sindria staggered as he made his way to the end of the vessel. He could barely see the trail of waves created by the ship as it cut through the sea. His eyes immediately found the perfect place to let go of nature's calling.

As Sinbad whistled, he heard someone sniffle - perhaps the wine was taking its toll on him. Again, there was a sniffle. The King looked over to his right and saw a woman on the edge of the ship. She had her hands hold the railings on her back.

Before Sinbad could even do – or say – anything, she jumped.

* * *

A/N: So...? How's the story so far? Please read and review! Comments are very much appreciated!


	3. The Rescue

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my work! :) I feel so happy with every review that comes. :) I know it's like, 1 review per chapter... then again, I should consider myself lucky I had one. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Rescue**

* * *

_'I don't want to die!_ _I don't want you to die!'_

'But this is _our_ fate. Sooner or later, it will catch up to us. We cannot escape it.'

* * *

As Sinbad whistled, he heard someone sniffle - perhaps the wine was taking its toll on him. Again, there was a sniffle. The King looked over to his right and saw a woman on the edge of the ship. She had her hands hold the railings on her back.

Before he could even do – or say – anything, she jumped.

* * *

"Damn it!" cursed the High King right after he heard a small _splash_. There was no time to think – this was the southern sea – Sinbad found himself jumping off the ship too.

The ice-cold water welcomed Sinbad with a crunch. He could feel the sting of a thousand needles all over his body as he plunged deeper into the sea. How long was it when he last dipped into the deep seas?

_Darn...! Stop this inner reminiscing... where is that woman! I should find her... before she runs out of air..._ Sinbad thought as he turned his head to the right, then to the left. _She can't drift _that_ far_...

Perhaps it was pure luck or fate, but as the moon shone brightly on the night sky – its light diffused in the water, making it easier for Sinbad to see in the water. Right on cue, Sinbad saw something white slowly sinking. He dove to its direction.

_Is... she! _Sinbad thought as he shook her, _she's no longer breathing! Dammit!_

The King held her around the waist and pulled her with him as he swam to the surface of the water. He was having a harder time to surface as the weight of the woman was pulling him down, as if the sea would rather engulf her into the pits of the darkness than let her fill herself with air. His head bobbed on the surface of the water. He lifted the woman's face out of the sea too.

_"Sin!" a certain white-headed boy's eyes glinted like crazy._

_He'll kill me this time, _Sinbad told himself.

"King Sinbad! Your hand!"

They were all too familiar voices. He could not help but give a small grin. He held up his hand high – a white flying cloth hovered above the sea, a blonde antenna showed out from the flying carpet. A hand was extended for him to catch and he pulled himself up.

* * *

"Are you alright, King Sinbad?" the young Balbadd prince immediately inquired, helping the King up.

"I am. More than I, you should worry more about this woman here." Replied Sinbad as he pulled unconscious woman with him. She was already very pale. Her long black hair was tangled all over. "Help me undress her."

"W-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Alibaba paled, "B-but...!"

"I'll have to do some first aid..." Sinbad saw the expression on the lad's face. His face looked like all the he had blood rushed somewhere else. "... and I hope what you're thinking is not related to where all your blood went."

"Please hurry, Aladdin. We must bring this woman to the ship." Sinbad said. _She's no longer breathing, but there's a faint pulse..._

"I will!" the young Magi exclaimed as the magic carpet whipped through the wind.

* * *

"... was a good thing that Aladdin got there on time." said Sinbad as he helped himself with an apple. "Otherwise, I don't think we could have saved her."

"Good thing there was a doctor on board." said Ja'far, "It seemed like she was almost dead when she got here."

"..." Masrur remained silent, "How did you see here anyway, Sin?"

"I had to pee." answered Sinbad, in the simplest way possible.

"Did you get drunk...?" there was a glint in Ja'far's eyes.

"Yeah." replied Sinbad.

He stomped nearer their King, "Then you jumped on the sea while you were drunk?"

Sinbad said, with a smile, "Yeah."

"Sin!" cue Ja'far freaking out, "You're too reckless! What would have happened if we didn't find out you were missing from the ship!"

"You won't."

"Wha-! You left all your metal vessels, Sin! What were you even thinking!"

"Calm down, Ja'far. Ha ha. I'll be fine even if I did jump into the water with or without the metal vessels."

"That's no laughing matter, Sin!"

"Besides, weren't you the one who insisted that I leave my metal vessels _to you?"_

_"Eeh...!_"

The door suddenly flew open. Alibaba was huffing and puffing, as if he had just made some couple of rounds around the vessel.

"The girl... she...!"

* * *

NEXT ON "The Prostitute's Deal"

* * *

"Why...?" she said, "Why did you have to save me?"

That was definitely not the answer he was expecting from someone he just saved.

* * *

A/N: I am trying to patch up this fic... hopefully I could. Sorry for the OOC characters. :| Thank you reading up until now! :) Yeah, I know I make bad characterizations and pasted-on work... but I _do_ try to make it work... :)


	4. Zradnyk Charon

A/N: Omigash... :D new reviews?! Follows?! Kyaaaa! Thank you! Thank you! :) You've made my day! Anyway, I will be putting the honorifics starting this chapter. :| I'm not really used with putting just 'Alibaba' in dialogues.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Zradnyk Charon**

* * *

_It's really inevitable... It cannot be stopped. There... there must be a way to reverse it..._

_No. I forbid you to do that! You must not stray to that path ever again!_

* * *

Masrur watched as a very annoyed Ja'far lectured their King. It was not the first time that he became an audience to such antics – not that he was complaining though. Maybe it was the fact that this was a normal occurrence that he no longer cared – let alone mind – the comedy between King and this general.

In the middle of Ja'far's freak out, the door swung open. Alibaba was huffing and puffing, as if he had just made some couple of rounds around the vessel.

"King Sinbad...! It's an emergency!"

"What is it, Alibaba-kun?"

"Please come with me...! The girl...! She...!"

* * *

Alibaba led the High King and his men out of the room. The boy looked really worried. As they ran, the former prince told them of the general situation – the young woman Sinbad had just saved was in a state of panic and was currently not very open to negotiations. Alibaba recounted what Morgiana told him.

"She was having a nightmare, Aladdin told us. She started thrashing about in her bed, and then when she opened her eyes... she screamed her lungs out, and began throwing everything she can get her hands with..."

They slowed down when a small crowd ran out from one of the rooms. Morgiana had in her arms one of the chambermaids.

"Alibaba-kun!"

"Morgiana, is she still...?" Sinbad approached the young Fanalis.

She nodded her head and replied, "Aladdin is trying-"

A vase flew out of the room, crashing onto the wall. It was closely followed by a blue furball which Morgiana caught with her hands.

A shrill voice followed it shortly, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Aladdin! Are you alright?!" Alibaba immediately ran to the magi's side. The younger boy nodded. Alibaba's brows furrowed, "Darn... that lady... what's up with her!"

"Anou... Alibaba-kun, King Sinbad... the lady... "

"Eh? What is it, Aladdin?"

"The lady, I don't think she's very fond of me," muttered the young magi. He seemed to be a little disappointed that the _onee-chan_ didn't like him. As for most of the time, the _onee-chans_ liked it when Aladdin helps himself with what they'd offer.

This did not go unnoticed by King Sinbad and his generals, "Aladdin..."

"What is it...?"

"Did... did you bury your head...?" King Sinbad prodded him.

A chair was thrown out of the room, Aladdin barely avoided, "No. I didn't..."

"Really...?" the King prodded him more.

"Really! I just went near her when she opened her eyes... and then..."

"Then?"

Aladdin looked at Sinbad, his blue eyes shouting sincerity, "She began crying."

"Crying?" Ja'far asked.

Morgiana assured them, "Yes. I saw her cry too."

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Sinbad, "Were you able to ask her?"

"No. She freaked out so much that even us got to our feet." Said Morgiana, "Aladdin tried to talk it out with her... but..."

"She threw me out."

"I see." Said Sinbad, "I'll go talk to her."

There was a resounding "Eh?!"

"What? Why do you have that '_not again_' look in your faces?" asked Sinbad.

Ja'far shook his head, "Sin. Are you sure? She might be a spy..."

"It's alright. She might just be scared because of what happened to her." He smiled at them. "Hey! Why do you have... why do you have that _unbelieving _look in your faces?!"

"It's nothing, Sin." Said Ja'far.

"Whatever you say, Sin." Seconded Masrur.

"Eh... but if it's King Sinbad..." the three looked at him. \(-_-)/

"Oh come on. Not even you too? Seriously?" the High King shook his head in disproval. He raised his hand and scratched his head. He went inside the room.

* * *

There was a distinct fragrance of chrysanthemums that lingered in the room. It must have been the vase that was thrown before. The bed was a mess. The chairs were everywhere. There were some glass shards on the floor. The end tables, cabinets, and small tables were disorganized. And by the window, Sinbad finally saw the woman he saved the night before.

"Don't dare come near me...!" she shouted as she pressed herself to the window. Her long scraggy black hair obscured her face from his sight but he could perfectly see her trembling against the light.

There was a hint of fear and uncertainty in her tone, this Sinbad was sure of. He wasn't sure though, if she had unnaturally pale skin or she was yet to recover from the body shock that might have occurred when she jumped into the sea.

Sinbad reached out his hand to her, "Ojou-san, I will not hurt you."

"No... I don't believe you..."

"You must have been scared last night. Do not worry. You are now safe." He tried to reassure her.

"Safe?" there was a rise in her tone that took Sinbad aback. Then there was another crash. She had just broken another window. "Zradnyk Charon is never safe unless there is death!"

_What? What does she mean by that...?_

"_Why_...? Why?" she cried as she walked towards the King, "Why did you have to save me?"

Okay. That was definitely not the answer he was expecting from someone he just saved.

"What... what do you mean '_why_'?" he recoiled from her question, "Will you just stare at a person who is in need?"

"You... lying..." she gritted her teeth as she picked up the shard that pierced through her foot. She then glared at him right at the eyes.

A black and golden rukh flew between Sinbad and the woman who called herself _Zradnyk Charon_.

It was then that he saw her eyes. They were black as the pitch – like the abyss of no return – unnerving and frantic. They were wide with shock and confusion and fear. Blood was dripping from her hand that held the glass shard.

"_I will kill you_."

* * *

NEXT ON "The Prostitute's Deal"

"Sin!"

A red wire shot between the woman and the King of the High Seas. It was then maneuvered around the hands of the woman, pulling them together.

"Do you want me to end your life right here, woman?"

* * *

A/N: Whew... finally finished the new chapter! Thank you for those who are reading this fanfiction! I hope I delivered! :)


	5. The Seal

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any of its characters. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Seal**

* * *

"I will kill you."

A manic smile graced Charon's lips – a terrifying smile that sent chills running up and down Sinbad's spine. She looked down at him with crazed eyes – very much like the same look Judal would give when he was enjoying a killing spree.

The woman he just saved was undoubtedly giving him the feeling that she was definitely going to kill him.

"Ha... ha... ha..." her laughter started with a small whisper and as she touched her own face with her free hand, it resounded in almost a devilish manner. She clasped the glass shard on her hand. It bled profusely, but instead of wincing at the pain, Charon licked her lips wet with excitement.

Black rukh enveloped her hand. Less than a second, she jumped right at Sinbad. The king of Sindria barely dodged the shard that was pointed at him, with that however, he confirmed that it was black magoi running through the woman's body.

But why didn't he feel that presence when he saw her jump from the ship? This black magoi that overflowed from within the woman was definitely from that Organization. There was no doubt about this. However, she seemed to lack the tactics that most Al Sarmen possessed. The rogue woman just kept on flailing her hand that held the weapon, her blood splattered everywhere as she did so.

"You will not receive mercy," Sinbad simply stated as he held his out his right hand. "Spirit of dominance and submission...!"

A knife shot right at Sinbad. He deflected it easily, but he had a bad feeling about the woman who just kept on attacking him. It was as if injuring him was not her real objective.

"Do you think I'd just watch you call forth your djinns? Hah... don't make me laugh! You are powerless, King Sinbad!" she laughed hysterically at the man who just kept on dodging her. "You think you've got it all figured out, don't you, you arrogant human!"

Sinbad's eyes widened as she raised her hand in mock. His metal vessels had been taken from him and were enveloped in magic. He had no idea how she had done the deed, but she had just raised his growing irritation of her antics.

"Why don't we finish this, o, High King of the Seven Seas? Ha ha ha ha!" she laughed, lunging at Sinbad's throat.

"SIN!"

"They broke the barrier?!" Charon exclaimed as she pulled back. A table had just crashed to where she was moments before.

A red wire shot between the woman and the King of the High Seas. It was then maneuvered around the hands of the woman, pulling them together.

"Do you want me to end your life right here, woman?" A very pissed off Ja'far pulled her hands down roughly, causing her to fall flat on the floor.

Instead of a yelp of pain, she looked up at him with a grin.

"Can you kill me, _little boy_?"

"Bastard...!" Ja'far gritted his teeth.

"But it's too late!" she laughed hysterically as her blood turned black.

"Wh... what are you doing!" Ja'far demanded an answer, but his wire had just been cut. He turned at Sinbad only to find that he had been stabbed at the arm. A black chains suddenly sprang from her dried blood, immobilizing Sinbad. Ja'far reached out his hand for Sinbad, but Charon's blood had made a barrier of sorts that kept him from doing so.

Aladdin, Alibaba, and the others looked in horror as the blood traced its way inside the room.

"So-" Aladdin pointed his staff at the rampaging agent.

"Oh, no you don't!" Charon shouted as she swerved a bed at the young magi with magic, causing him to crash at the wall. He was closely followed by Masrur and Morgiana who attacked her, but they were sent off flying.

"Amon!" Alibaba called forth his djinn. He charged at the woman, who welcomed his sword play – he hit her in the stomach, "W-what...!"

It was then that she looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Despair, our King. The world may belong to you. Feel the wrath and greed that runs through this world's very life."

Alibaba drowned in her words as he felt every bit of his strength leave him. It was as if she looked down on him from atop of a high pedestal. All his past failures came flooding back into him, replaying over and over like a pirated CD. Despite the fact that he had come in terms and in peace with his past, everything came back.

He fell to his knees, trembling.

She walked towards Sinbad who was still chained. She leered at him.

"I know your secret, you conceited king," her eyes scrutinized him, her fingers pressed on his fresh wound. "You're almost there... but not quite."

"Al Sarmen will fall." He told her, his eyes glaring.

"As if I care about the wretched thing," she spat. She looked down at him, "You believe you cannot be cursed anymore. How arrogant you've become, Sinbad."

Charon placed her bloodied finger on Sinbad's chest. Slowly, she chanted something beneath her breath as she drew a circle right before his heart. She drew a pentagon inside the circle, and then drew another one inside it.

"You arrogant human. Taste the fear of helplessness. Drown in the terror of powerlessness. You who had been nothing but overflowing of pure power..." She said monotonously as her finger slowly pierced through Sinbad's chest, "You will regret being so self-satisfying."

"Aaaaaaaarggggggggggggggghhhh hhhhhhhhhhh!"

"YOU BITCH!" Ja'far dove right at Charon. "Balalark Sei!"

His eyes had become nothing but a window of pure murderous intent as the person they deemed most important was slowly being killed, penetrated by a woman he had just saved.

But it was not enough.

Black rukh traced from blood to blood. A circle encased Sinbad and his attacker – words were inscribed around it. As it was being completed, the 8 pointed star in Aladdin's forehead began to light up.

"Aladdin...?" Morgiana muttered.

"You will not complete this...!" Aladdin pointed his staff at her.

"You are too late, Solomon's proxy! The cycle is complete!" she leered as the last of the lines had reached the circle. "Bye-bye, Sinbad of the Seven Seas!"

A huge sweep of golden rukh enveloped what seemed to be a spell circle. Black and gold rukh fought as Sinbad lay almost unconscious in the middle of the circle.

'What... what is happening...' he thought, 'Why can't I move my hands...? Aargh... my chest...'

The inscription that Charon drew with Sinbad's blood was slowly being burned on his skin – he writhed in agony. Ja'far and Masrur could only call out and watch the King as he was slowly being consumed by the spell.

"Sin... you're stronger than this! That curse is no stronger...!" Ja'far kept on shouting, hoping that Sinbad would hear them.

At the same time, Alibaba felt his strength was not coming back. It was as if he was being continuously being drained of his magoi.

* * *

_What are you doing?! Stop this! Stop it!_

This is what I am born to do. Do not interfere, you disgusting human-lover.

_No! If this continues...! _

* * *

"No!"

Tears fell on the dusty floor. The woman who had just been laughing maniacally had fallen to her knees. The inscription suddenly stopped from glowing intently but it left Sinbad on the ground, perspiring and panting heavily.

_'I can finally move... darn. What is this...!' _Sinbad thought as his hand came to his chest. The figure etched by the woman was still burned on his skin.

"Sin!" Ja'far and Masrur shouted as they ran to their King's side.

The star faded from Aladdin's forehead as the black rukh had been successfully defeated. He too was breathing heavily, the use of excessive rukh had felt him very exhausted.

"Aladdin... Are you alright?" Morgiana asked, with Alibaba in one of her hands. His chosen King had passed out.

"I'm fine, Mor. Is Alibaba alright?"

"I believe so. He's sleeping."

"I see..." Aladdin muttered as his eyes flew to the woman who had caused the commotion. There were tears on her eyes and on her face was a look of horror and fear. It was very different from the persona who had them flying everywhere.

"What... what have I done?!"

* * *

**Next on The Prostitute's Deal:**

"I... I can't use them."

"What do you mean, Sin?"

"My metal vessels. I can't use them."

* * *

A/N: So how's it going? I've been writing this one while listening to "Children of Fruits and Destiny", from Mawaru Penguindrum. Yeah. It inspired me so much to write. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I do love making overpowered OCs, but it's definitely part of the plot. Promise.


	6. Powerless

A/N: Thank you for the review and new follows. :) And no... it's not yet finished. Ha ha... :) I was busy with my new job so I had less time to do some writing... but here it is...!

Thank you to **Haruka Nya** and **CherryPop0120** for the reviews! :) You guys keep me going! *hugs*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Powerless**

* * *

The beautifully ornamented guest room was a disaster, to put it quite frankly. The shiny metal lamp that was used the night before was coal black. The majestic maroon-colored curtains were now in tatters. The cotton-myrrh covered bed was now smithereens. The expensive mahogany tables and chairs were broken beyond repair.

But the thing that had been damaged than what it seemed to be was the curled body of one High King.

Ja'far and Masrur were at Sinbad's side, while Morgiana carried the fainted prince on her strong Fanalis arms. Aladdin stared at the woman who had just been in a trance after the event.

"What... what have I done?" Aladdin heard her say as tears welled up from her now warm black eyes. Those eyes – they were completely different from the pitch black darkness that the young magi had seen in her eyes when she was engulfed by the black rukh.

It was as if she was a completely different entity.

'_I think... I am missing something here._' Aladdin thought. '_King Solomon... is this also part of your Great Plan?_'

"Sin...! Wake up, Sin!" Ja'far shook the barely conscious Sinbad.

"Don't shake too much." Commented Masrur, "Here let me do it." He then shook their King.

"Ah! Masrur! _You're killing Sin_!" the former assassin exclaimed as he watched Sinbad shaken like a ragdoll.

On the other side, Morgiana laid down the young prince in the tidiest part of the room, "Alibaba-san...?"

As the young man stirred from his faintness, the girl felt a rush of great relief. He was okay. He was fine. He was not hurt.

"Morgiana..." he muttered as he held his head, "What... what happened?"

"Aladdin saved us." She replied.

"How about King Sin..."

"King Sinbad is fine." She looked at him with worrying eyes, "You should think about yourself, Alibaba-san. You're h-"

Alibaba cut her short, "I'm sorry, Morgiana..."

"Wha... why are you apologizing for, Alibaba-san?"

"I... I was not able to protect any of you..." Alibaba spat at himself, frustrated at the turn of events. "People got hurt... if I was only stronger..."

"That's not true!" she retorted.

"I am weak."

He looked at her.

But Morgiana could not bear to look at his face. His eyes were pure of pain and anguish. His mouth which used to be a perpetual smile was now curled in a depressing frown. Her eyes traveled to his hands, which tightly clenched the fabric of his clothes.

"I couldn't protect anybody..."

'This is not right.' Morgiana thought. Something might have happened between Alibaba and the woman that's why he was this way.

She held Alibaba's shoulders, "You are not weak, Alibaba-san. You are the strongest person I know."

"M-Morgiana..."

* * *

_"This... this power!"_

_"What an unbelievable amount of magoi...!"_

_"This... this is a miracle..."_

"You arrogant human. Taste the fear of helplessness. Drown in the terror of powerlessness. You who had been nothing but overflowing of pure power..."

* * *

'_Nadine..._'

A whiff of black smoke... red and gold curtains...

'What... what will you give in return?'

Blood splattered on the walls... a small bloodied handprint...

'Your immortality? Your powers? Your life?'

A sword... stuck on a person's throat...

'_You who will never amount to anything..._'

A person with a tattoo on the back... blood-red eyes...

'_Seizon... senryaku_.'

An all seeing eye... Al Sarmen...

* * *

Sinbad stirred. He could feel blood rushing in him, as if he had been out cold.

'A... dream?'

"Sin! You're okay!" Ja'far exclaimed. "Sin... we..."

"Ugh... It's alright," the King of the High Seas smiled at his friend, "it was my fault. I wasn't cautious enough. Ugh... she got me, didn't she?" he led his hand to his chest – the burned mark was definitely there. Whatever occurred with the girl, Charon was definitely real.

But really... he was used to these kinds of situations. No matter how impossible things would be, it would undoubtedly still happen. Their world was just like that.

"Bleargh...! Ugh..." Sinbad coughed. And coughed. Until all he could cough was bright red blood.

"Sin!" Ja'far and Masrur were horrified. The last time this happened...!

The former assassin's eyes darted to the woman who was still in trance. He pinned her down and had a knife on her neck. Had she not been trying to murder them minutes before, Ja'far would definitely believe that the terrified look on her face was real.

He looked down upon her like a hunter to his prey, "What did you do to our King?"

"I'm sorry... it... I didn't want this to happen..." Seemingly genuine tears ran down from her black orbs. She reached out her hand at him, "I'm really sorry..."

"You... bitch... what have you done to Sin!" Ja'far shook her violently, the knife still before her neck. He could not kill her yet. Not until she spills out her reason. Not until she tells them who ordered for this.

However, the more agitated Ja'far became, the more the girl burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I screwed up, Nadine."

"Na...dine?" Sinbad looked at the girl. Where had he heard that name before?

"Shut up! If you don't say it, I will definitely kill you!"

Right as Ja'far raised his hand which held the knife, the ship began to roll and pitch, as if huge waves were hitting it. But it was definitely not it – from what they could see from the window, the sky was definitely clear and there were no huge waves that could rock the ship.

It was as if they were in a completely different dimension.

"W-what is it now!" Morgiana exclaimed as the floor began to break.

"What is happening!"

"Sin!" Ja'far looked back, worriedly at his two comrades – he felt a sweep of relief when he saw Masrur aiding Sin. However the woman previously tied down was no longer there. Instead she was in a middle of the room, crying.

"Morgiana! Aladdin!"

"Alibaba-san!"

"This is...!" Aladdin muttered as a new kind of circle appeared on the floor. However, unlike the previous one that Charon created with her blood – it was the golden rukh of the life stream that created it.

"Nadine... I'm really sorry, Nadine..."

Aladdin looked at her carefully and was surprised. Instead of the Al Sarmen star, it was a different kind of star – it wasn't like Solomon's eight pointed star... but Aladdin was sure he had seen it before.

As the circle was completed, a bright light flashed in front of them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

* * *

The blinding light had finally faded.

The strange thing was... everything was the way it was before. From the bed, to the curtains, to the chairs, and closets... Even the lamps were exactly where they were. It was as if nothing happened.

"Was... was it all a dream?"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

Sinbad looked at his metal vessels – something about what Charon said earlier bothered him.

"Hm? Ja'far, look." Masrur said. Ja'far, recognizing what the Fanalis general pointed at him, exclaimed, "You're still wounded, you idiot!"

"It's fine, Ja'far. Don't worry." Sinbad shrugged it off. There was only one way to calm him down. With a deep breath, he summoned his djinn, "Spirit of dominance and submission, Focalor. Dwell in my body...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh...?"

"What do you mean by 'eh'?" Ja'far raised a brow. "Be serious, Sin, just for once. You almost got yourself killed! What you're doing is not funny."

Sinbad looked at him. He was dead serious.

Ja'far, Masrur, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin looked at each other in confusion. They could see the eight-pointed star clearly from the Focalor's metal vessel. However, there was no djinn equip, not even a djinn weapon equip.

"I... I can't use them."

"Sin?"

"My metal vessels. I can't use them."

"It... it can't be!" Ja'far muttered. He looked at Masrur. They were both thinking of the same thing. He took a deep breath, "Balalark Sei..."

Electricity surged into Ja'far's daggers. His household vessel still worked. He nodded at Masrur, who had called forth his household vessel. He, too, could still use it.

"But... how is that possible?" Alibaba exclaimed.

"I think we are all wondering about it." Sinbad said, almost nonchalantly.

"I don't understand... I know for a fact that even if Sinbad do not use his metal vessels, we could still use our household vessels... but this..." Ja'far said.

"We should contact Yamuraiha," replied Sinbad, "This is definitely a kind of magic."

"Yes." Masrur and Ja'far nodded in unison.

"But before that..." Sinbad turned his attention to the woman, who was now sitting up on the bed, looking a little bit dazed. She was definitely Al Sarmen. There was doubt about it.

He felt his pace rise as he approached Charon. There was only one thing to do with anyone that had connection with Al Sarmen.

DEATH. Death to Al Sarmen. There was no other option for them.

There would be no room for anyone in cahoots with Al Sarmen in the world that he, Sinbad, would be leading.

His pace slowed as Aladdin approached the woman. It would be a mistake on his part to do anything that would displease this magi – more than anything, Aladdin had showed more potential than the rest of the magi. He needed Aladdin on his side.

"What is on your mind, Aladdin?" he asked Aladdin, knowing that the boy was wiser than he appears to be.

Aladdin replied, "I need to confirm something."

He walked towards the young woman, who had a quizzical look on her face. It seemed as if she had no idea of what had just transpired minutes before. Even more so, there was no trace of the black rukh that enveloped her, nor was there any sign of hidden malice in her personage.

"Nee-san... what did you do to Sinbad-ojii-san?" he asked.

She burrowed her brows, as if trying to figure out something. Her reply, no matter how short, surprised him.

"I'm sorry but..." She looked at him, "who are you?"

* * *

Next on "**The Prostitute's Deal**":

* * *

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

Sinbad did not reply.

He was pissed off. He was very, very pissed off.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Magi and its characters are not mine. Mawaru Penguindrum is not mine either, if you notice, I have taken some of the well-known quotes from this series, yeah, I just love the quotes. (Seriously, someone NEEDS to make a cross-over fic of Magi and Mawaru Penguindrum...)


	7. The Rukh's Way

A/N: Wow! A new reader! Hi, **Vanilla-Vicky**! :) Thanks for the review! *hugs* And thank you, reader, for getting this far! :) I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Rukh's Way**

* * *

"Who are you?" she looked at Aladdin straight in the eye.

Charon's large black orbs gave off an aura of sincerity and wonder, and Aladdin was certain that the rukh which had been around her right now was definitely not the same dark rukh as before. This was the normal rukh that was flowing everywhere – this was definitely not a rejection of fate.

But how was even this possible?

This innocent-looking woman before him was the same bat-shit crazy woman who had just been throwing two humans with pure Fanalis blood running through their vein, cutting loose from a once-assassin, psyching down a traumatized King Candidate, sending a young magi out of a room, almost killing the man with probably the largest amount of magoi usable in his body and probably kicking puppies just for fun.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me? I don't think we've met before."

"No," replied Aladdin calmly. He was missing out on something. He was sure of it.

"Really?" she looked at him quite thoughtfully, "But you're too young to be one of my costumers."

Now it was Aladdin's turn to look at her with curiosity with Sinbad furrowing his brows behind him, "Costumers...?"

"But of course. I work in a travelling brothel," she replied, "Although it seems I had been separated from my sisters... now why was I separated from them... hmmmm... oh yes, there was this civil war in Balbadd."

"King Sinbad, Aladdin," Alibaba and Morgiana approached them. "Ja'far and Masrur just called Yamu. She said that she needed to see the magic circle used."

"Oh hello," greeted the woman in bed with a warm smile, "You look two like a very cute couple."

Morgiana made a face. Something in between puffing her face and looking terribly displeased by her.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

Sinbad did not reply.

He was pissed off. He was very, very pissed off.

"Sinbad-ojii-san," the young magi looked up at him.

He could not let Aladdin see how angry he was that they were going nowhere. He knew that if Aladdin sees this woman innocent and he, Sinbad, would exact his punishment for her allegiance to Al Sarmen – he would have the young magi as his enemy. He should be very careful of what he would be showing or reacting towards this woman.

"This lady... I don't think she was the one that did this."

_Damn_.

"I know, you might be thinking that there would be no way that she is not that woman," Aladdin continued, "She has the same face, the same dress, the same hair... they even have the same mole at the bottom of her left eye... but..."

A golden bird swept past them.

"She is not the same."

Aladdin said it with such conviction, not only with his words, but with his eyes. Sinbad could almost feel a hint of fear within him as he saw those eyes – they were definitive and absolute. They gave off an aura of absoluteness. Where had he seen those kinds of eyes before? Didn't he possess the same eyes that Aladdin had years before...?

"But...! Aladdin!" Alibaba cut in, however, Sinbad held up his hand in surrender.

"I suggest we don't argue here," sighed SInbad, "If indeed this woman is not the same, I do not think it would be good if we discuss this here."

"I agree." Replied the young magi.

"However, I would need to have her guarded," Sinbad added, "If it is alright with you, Aladdin."

He looked at the Charon, who had her brow in an arch. Perhaps it was her reaction of the fact that she was being talked about as if she was not there.

"I don't know what's going on but..." she squeaked. Aladdin and the others turned to look at her, "If you think you need to guard me or something, I don't really mind."

"There you have it." Sinbad said, "I'll have Masrur and Ja'far go on shifts."

Aladdin looked at Charon and asked, "Are you sure about this...?"

"Yes. I'm not bothered by it at all." she replied, "I hope that the guard would be handsome though."

* * *

The small fire from the gas lamp burned brightly.

It did not hide the grim faces of the people sat around the table where it was seated. Large shadows were cast on the wooden walls of the room, dancing as the light flickered in the darkness. Ja'far stood silently behind his seated King, who was in deep thought. Alibaba shifted a little to his left, his hands clasped together as he too was bothered by something. The young Fanalis stared at the burning fire, her thoughts drifting.

The silence was deafening.

"Yamu... can't decipher the formula?" Aladdin asked, his eyes intently gazing at their communication device.

Sinbad answered, "At least not yet. It was a strange formula. She said it contained some kind of complex formula she had never seen... yet."

Aladdin took a deep breath.

The case was starting to turn a little insane and definitely out of hand. His calm gaze shifted from the king of Sindria to his own best friend, Alibaba. The young blonde had not been quite himself since he had confronted Charon.

It was as if he was reduced to what he was right after Cassim's death... the lowest point of his journey. Although now, getting unbelievably fat would not be the problem. The question was... was there a need for him to be receding into something he had been able to overcome already? Was there still any doubt within him? Aladdin knew that the civil war in Balbadd was a turning point in Alibaba's life, almost all of his actions he reflected from what had happened to Cassim.

_Was there even a point for him to be like that again? _

Another thing that was worrying him was the current state of the King of Sindria. Sinbad was completely stripped off his ability to use his metal vessels. Although he was very skilled in magoi manipulation, sword-fighting, and probably everything else, it would be hard for them to continue this journey.

_'What if this was some kind of trick... no. I should not think of it that way, I know the flow of rukh more than anything,'_ Aladdin thought, '_I believe that this is the right flow of time.'_

__"Tomorrow, the ship will sail back to Sindria." Sinbad silently declared.

A hint of uncertainty filled the air as even the young general behind him seemed to be surprised by this decision.

"There was no real reason for this trip to Geniveive in the first place, nor was there any political or military problems that has been arising in that region. There is no need for us to continue this trip."

"But Sin-"

"We are heading back, Ja'far. We have to solve this magic circle too, just in case you forgot." he added. There was a dark look in Sinbad's eyes that startled Ja'far.

_How long has it been since he had seen those eyes?_

Aladdin sighed. He could tell that the rukh around them were uneasy - they were flying around everywhere, and strangely, the golden rukh that seemed to flutter around Sinbad had strongly depleted. It did not help that Aladdin had been seeing quite a few dark rukh around Sinbad... or perhaps it was just his imagination?

However, there was one thing Aladdin was sure of... he was definitely against going back to Sindria.

* * *

Next on "**The Prostitute's Deal**"

"We have to go to Geniveive." said Charon, "I beg you!"

"I cannot do that." Sinbad replied sternly. He should not show much antagonism against this woman - not when the young magi was around.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Comments, suggestions, and critiques are very welcome. :) And if you have free time, kindly review~ :) Thank you! :)


	8. Discretion

A/N: **Lem**, **Vanilla-Vicky** and **mikotos**, thanks for the reviews! :) It's because of your reviews that make me all pumped up to write~ :') Also, special mention for **Bakamicchi** on the review for **One-Sided Love Affair**... and I agree, Masrur needs more love!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Discretion**

* * *

Sinbad never liked the color red.

Even if his favorite liquor came in almost different shades of that color, it never dampened his displeasure at the sight of it. Ja'far, Masrur and the rest of the generals had even made it to a point that there would be not much of the color red at Sindria's palace due to Sinbad's sudden mood swings because of it.

It was a beautiful color – it was catchy, it was striking. But to Sinbad, it represented so much more than just wine – almost all of it bad memories and long buried emotions that he would rather not show the young ones. It was enough that he could share them to his generals. Although he had seen Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana as reliable prospective allies against Al Sarmen, they were still children. Even though he knew deep in his being that soon enough, he would see them as nothing more but tools to get his rev... his goals... they were still children who got caught up in this war... children, like him, who had lost their parents, lost their loved ones in the hurly burly of this world they were currently in.

Sinbad closed his eyes as he let the aroma of wine enter his thoughts.

Ah yes. Wine certainly had a calming effect on him.

'_Today is a terrible day._'

This was what Sinbad thought as he drank his wine cup dry. He felt like drinking more. He needed another bottle of wine. Wine. Yes, it is that heavenly juice he loved so much, Ja'far had to practically hide it from his sight so as not to divulge his self too much and go jumping off the ship again. But of course, his general could not hide it from him forever. Sinbad was practically wired so as to find the nearest wine available within 50 nautical miles, not that it stopped Ja'far from hiding wine.

Sinbad walked to his dresser and found not even a whiff of wine. After that, he looked under his bed. Still there were no sign of wine. He looked behind the curtains. No wine. Maybe he was getting drunk. No, not really possible, right? Maybe Ja'far had succeeded in hiding them without any chance of Sinbad finding them... or not. He picked up one of the wine bottles just behind the cupboard just next to the closet. They were hidden in plain sight by a small plank of wood that was secured in the middle of the cupboard. The wood looked as if it belonged in the cupboard – had it not for some spilled wine, Sinbad would have never found its location. He should congratulate Ja'far for almost succeeding.

It was not the worst day of his life – he had been in too many worst days of his life that losing his ability to use his metal vessels were not enough to make him wary. It was enough that his generals could use their household vessels.

The King of Sindria walked back to the table and poured another cup of wine. Had he been the one to decide, he would've killed that woman right then and there, but of course, he couldn't. Not when Aladdin was against it. He knew that he had been repeating this almost every time he had a chance, but he just couldn't see any reason for letting that _doll_ live any further.

She had to be a _doll_. Just like that Isnan – a doll made alive by Al Sarmen for the purpose of producing and collecting black rukh from innocent people. No human could have possibly had the abilities that Zradnyk Charon possessed. Even a powerful magic user like Yamuraiha was perplexed by the odd and almost nonsensical magic formula that was embedded in his very own chest.

But there was still this possibility that she was indeed an innocent woman who had been under the magic of Al Sarmen. This was definitely a possibility – but Sinbad knew he should not be soft against anything – or anyone – associated with this Organization. He gulped another shot and then Sinbad closed his eyes.

* * *

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

_The fragrance of spring flowers woke him up from his deep slumber. He had slept on the table again. His eyes went to the lady in bed. Her bright red hair splayed across the white linen. She turned to him._

_'Isn't today a beautiful day, Sin...?' she smiled weakly._

_'Aah. But morning could never compare to you, I should say?' he smiled back._

_'Ha ha... such a joker, you are.' _

_'Really? A joke? I don't think so.' He pouted at her._

_'You're just like him, in so many ways.' She said quite thoughtfully, as if reminiscing something painful. He winced._

_'Do I make you cry too?' he asked._

_'...' _

_She did not answer, instead looked at the open window of her spacious room. The red curtains danced as the morning breeze blew its way inside her room – he could smell the fragrance of spring flowers once more._

_'Do... does he make you smile like I do?' he asked._

_'Oh stop it you... fine, fine. You're different from him.' She replied in surrender._

_'See?' he smirked, 'I made you smile!'_

_'Promise me...'_

_She gave him that look. It was painful to look at her when she had that expression on her beautiful face. She was pale, unlike their previous talks when she was full of color and hearty smiles. It has definitely taken its toll on her health._

_He gulped._

_'What is it?'_

_'Promise me...'_

_Her voice was trembling. She was scared. He was terrified of what she would say, knowing fully well what she wanted, what she longed for._

_'...'_

_'Promise me, you'll return him to what he was... before there was Al Sarmen...'_

_Her beautiful ruby colored eyes drowned in tears. He hated it when she cried. He hated himself more when he could not do anything about it._

_'Return my brother to me...'_

* * *

Sinbad woke up in the middle of the night.

It was a dream. A beautiful yet haunting dream. He never thought, after all these years, he would still be able to dream about what happened before that fateful day.

It was that day that he deemed the worst day of his life. The only day in his life that he had felt completely helpless against fate. That no matter how strong he got, no matter how powerful he got – he had no ways to go against what fate had laid out for him.

He had already cursed his fate once, and had he not been stopped, he would have been completely fallen into depravity. Had he not been stopped by his faithful generals, what would have happened then?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sinbad, who was taken out of his train of thoughts, drank another cup of wine. It was probably the wee hours of the night. Why would anyone be walking around and knocking doors? He stood up and went to the door.

When he opened the door, a voice squeaked, "It's me, Sinbad-ojii-san."

"Oh? Aladdin? What brings you to this time of night?" asked a surprised Sinbad. This question had been washed down the drain as the young magi stepped inside the room with the least desirable person Sinbad would want to be in his presence.

Charon had the look of worry and anxiety, as if she was in a position she would rather not be. Sinbad couldn't see why she would not, as he knew he was looking at her with the eyes of someone who was not at all pleased to see her. However, he immediately masked this with a friendly gesture to Aladdin.

"What brings you here? Has been anyone hurt?" he asked.

The young magi shook his head, "No. I am here on a request."

He raised a brow. Somehow he knew where this was going – and he had an inkling he was not going to like it. The woman that he was greatly displeased with kneeled at his feet.

Trembling, she cried, "Please. Let the ship go to Geniveive!"

Sinbad's eyes narrowed as he replied, "We will be sailing back to Sindria. I will not be changing that for a woman's whim."

"It's not a whim, Sinbad-ojii-san." Aladdin said, "This nee-chan's chance to return to her family lies to her return to Geniveive."

"We have to go to Geniveive." said Charon, "I beg you!"

"I cannot do that." Sinbad replied sternly. He should not show much antagonism against this woman - not when the young magi was around.

"Please!" she grabbed the King's robe – oh, how Sinbad wanted to kick her hands off his robe – "Please! I'll pay you! It doesn't matter how much I would pay you! Just please...!"

He could not see her face, but the way her hands clenched on his robe, the way she trembled terribly, and the way her voice broke as she voiced out her request – Sinbad was almost sure that she was already crying. He winced as he felt a small pinch of pity for the woman.

She was a part of Al Sarmen! She was not to be pitied!

"Please... Your Majesty..." she continued – Sinbad could not help but feel that these were genuine tears that seemed to flow from her eyes, "They're the only family I have... Please... Let me go back to them... please... I beg... I beg you..."

Her hands tightened their hold on his robes. She hiccupped and Aladdin came to her side.

"Sinbad-ojii-san... I know you're not the kind of person who could just let someone lose someone precious to them." Aladdin said, "You are not cruel like that."

Sinbad flinched at the boy's statement.

Has he really changed _that much_?

* * *

"We're heading back to Geniveive?"

Alibaba and Morgiana exchanged looks as Ja'far gave a rather strange expression, something akin to surprise and a hint of relief.

"Why the sudden change of plan?" asked Ja'far, knowing that there's a chance that Sinbad would not reveal it just yet. Especially not in front of the young prince of Balbadd and Morgiana.

"I'll discuss the matter later." Sinbad said, who did not return the former assassin's questioning gaze. His eyes were on the woman who was accompanied by Aladdin.

Zradnyk Charon.

Ja'far still found her distasteful to the eyes because seeing her reminded him of what happened the day before. It was almost a curb-stomp battle, with them on the short end of the stick. She almost killed Sinbad. She was reeking of savagery. However, when it was his turn to guard her, he was expecting something like poisoning, assassination, anything out of the ordinary from her but instead of these, all he got from her was a disappointed face all through-out his shift (that magically became a smile when Masrur dropped by to get something).

It was like she was just like _everybody else_.

She was completely devoid of the sense of danger and bloodlust that he felt when she was going insane. The worst feeling she gave off was that odd glint in the eye as she watched Masrur go in and out of the room.

Just like a completely different person.

* * *

Next on "**The Prostitute's Deal**"

* * *

Charon's eyes widened as they approached the port – they had become full of hope and lively. Aladdin felt reassured as he saw the golden rukh flutter everywhere – however, as they berthed – he noticed the unusual lack of rukh within the populace of Geniveive.

The rukh fluttered weakly before Aladdin and as he reached it, they broke into a thousand pieces.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the new follows, new faves, new reviews! :) I deeply appreciate your interest in the fanfiction! :') I feel so happy! Comments, suggestions, violent reactions are welcome~ you can even PM me!

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	9. Rumor Has It

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, **Vanilla-Vicky, PhoenixRage92**, and **Random Guest**! :') I feel so happy! :')

This chapter is a little less than satisfactory as I had been busy with ship work, 3 ports since Sunday, believe me – it's tiring as hell. Anyway, please enjoy this latest chapter! :-)

EARLY RELEASE DUE TO AN UNEXPECTED CHANGE OF PORT STAYS. :-)

Please read, enjoy, and if you have time, review! Or PM me!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Rumor Has It**

* * *

The sun was shining oddly bright that day. So were the sounds of seagulls that seemed to be squawking loudly. Ja'far took a deep breath as the ship heaved its anchor up – for people who were not used to the smell of the sea, they could describe it as something akin to decaying vegetables and salty sea weed, or sometimes, it smelled like rotten eggs forgotten in the haystack. There were also people who would joke around and say that they should check out the ocean because it smelled fishy – a very lame pun, but there were those who actually found it completely hilarious.

However, to Ja'far and possibly for most of the travelers – the ocean gave off an aura of adventure, a sense of the unknown, a new place to be discovered. He had lost count of the years since they last went on an adventure. Not one that involved getting allies or taking opportunities to recruit people for Sindria – but a real adventure where they would go to different places, explore new things, have fun, laugh... all of these seemed to be like some kind of dream now. Perhaps asking for things to be back the way they were before was too much.

As the men shouted that they had secured the anchor, Ja'far sighed at his thoughts. That was very selfish of him... to think about these kinds of things. He had more important assignments to take care of, much more responsibilities that he should handle with care, and perhaps, he still had to look after Sin's wellbeing. He was their King and savior, but most of all... he was their friend. He would never be used to Sin's slow transformation.

Ja'far was terrified of it.

However, it was not because for the sake of being terrified by his change. It was more like, he was turning into someone they barely knew. He wanted to blame the 'curse' bestowed upon him as he almost cursed his own fate, but putting all the felony to it would never be enough. Sin was acting on his own accord, for the things that he believed was right, for the things he believed to be bestowed by 'fate', for the goals he was trying to accomplish... there were times that even Ja'far was wondering... what would have happened had they not done anything that day?

His trail of thoughts had come to an abrupt halt as an old man went next to him. He was the master of the ship they traveled in.

"Aye, ya sure tha we be goin' to Geniveive?" he asked serenely, smoking his pipe.

Ja'far answered, "Yes. Our King has told us that we would indeed be heading towards Geniveive."

"Aye, knew tha much, told us 'bout it," he exhaled, thick smoke formed in front of them, "Whad I ment... are ya extremely sure 'bout goin' der?"

Ja'far furrowed his brows. The captain of the ship did not seem very well intended to pursue heading to Geniveive, and he was definitely not hiding it.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ja'far's eyes narrowed as the old man left with his mysterious answer, "Ah, yeh'll see fer yah self when we get der."

Was it really a good idea for them to head towards Genivieve?

"Thank you, Aladdin," Charon bowed her head as she expressed her gratitude, "I would have not been able to go anywhere near the High King of the Seven Seas, let alone get out of the room, without your help."

"Don't worry about it, nee-san," smiled Aladdin.

"No! Really! I should thank you," she insisted, "I don't know how I could ever repay you..."

"It's really not a bother, nee-san."

"I'm serious, Aladdin," she quickly added, "I mean, I do give service as a consort, but you're too young."

Before Aladdin could reply, the look out from the forward mast gave a shout: "I can see Genivieve! I can see Genivieve! Less than six nautical miles, quickly diminishing in distance!"

"Prepare for berthing! Forward and aft stations! You there! Make sure the sails are secured!" the first mate roared on deck. Feet stomped quickly, ropes were distributed, all hands on deck was then occupied. The men who were joyfully chatting around, enjoying the calm view of the morning sea were gone in an instant as they scampered to their respective job orders.

Aladdin and Charon looked at each other and ran to the side of the ship. True enough, not only were seagulls squawked more loudly and increasing in number, mountain tops could already be seen from where they were. Alibaba and Morgiana shortly followed suit and went by the rails along with the two, Sinbad and his two generals however did not move a budge.

The King of Sindria glared darkly at the land before them. Ja'far noted his tapping of feet – a mannerism he had whenever he felt agitated or concerned – it had been increasingly loud than what he usually makes. He shifted his eyes to Masrur who also seemed a little too silent for comfort. First, it was the captain, now it was Sinbad and Masrur.

Was he missing something?

* * *

Charon's eyes widened as they approached the port – they had become full of hope and lively. Aladdin felt reassured as he saw the golden rukh flutter everywhere – however, as they berthed – he noticed the unusual lack of rukh within the populace of Geniveive.

The rukh fluttered weakly before Aladdin and as he reached it, they broke into a thousand pieces. They were memories, perhaps of the people who used to live in Geniveive – there was a mother who had lost his son in war, an orphan who was violated by many men and women, a young woman in search for her brother held in captive, a mute who loved her sister so much that when her sister passed away - she took her own life, and more painful memories that seemed to overflow within the walls of the city of Geniveive.

_'Is... is this the reason why you sent us here, King Solomon?'_ the young magi thought as he watched the remnants of the rukh disappear before his eyes.

Aladdin could hear the wails of despair from the Great Flow – and they had yet to leave the port of Geniveive. He could not believe it, but they had only been less than fifteen meters away from the ship itself.

For the first time in a very long time, Aladdin felt uneasy – very uneasy.

* * *

Ja'far walked back and forth, waiting for Sinbad - to finally leave the bath – and Masrur – to finally leave the toilet. He could not understand how they thought it was more important to watch as the ship went closer to the port than to actually do their personal necessities – which included but was not limited to taking a bath, taking a dump, packing clothes, brushing teeth, combing hair, and maybe ironing the clothes. It was as if they had all the time in the world to do their thing very slowly. Not to mention that he also needed to talk to Sin regarding that odd message that the captain said.

"At last!" Ja'far exclaimed as the King of Sindria finally left his room.

A rather amused Sinbad asked, "What?"

"Nothing," replied the former assassin, "I just thought that it took you _forever_ before you left the bath."

"You were counting?" joked Sinbad. However, it was not very well received as the white-haired young man glared at him. "Okay, okay."

Masrur arrived, carrying a small box with him.

Ja'far nodded at Sinbad, "I need to talk to you, and you too, Masrur."

"Is it important?" asked Sinbad, "Do we need to be in private for this?" he added, as his eyes shifted to the young ones before them. They watched as their _prisoner_ ran her way down the platform, avoiding much of the workers who were taking down luggages and cargoes from the ship. She was closely followed by their little magi, who stopped his tracks for a while. Alibaba waved at them, motioning his hands – he was telling them that they would go on ahead. Sinbad waved back. The prince took it as an answer and ran after Aladdin – who was now running closely behind the girl. The female Fanalis stomped her way, following the lead of the boy.

Ja'far glanced at Sinbad. He had concerns and he was going to get the answers he deserved. Without much ado about how to ask, he simply looked at the King and said, "Have you talked to the captain?"

"Aa," Sinbad replied darkly, "Has he told you anything about the city?"

"Not much," said Ja'far, "Why did you ask?"

"The city is not very welcoming," said Sinbad, "The captain, Georg, did not like having to go to this port. So was the crew – that was why they were restless by the time land was sighted. They were afraid of what kind of spell might befall on them for sending in foreign people inside the city."

"Am I missing something here?" asked Ja'far, looking at both Sinbad and Masrur.

The Fanalis then said, "The city of Geniveive is in the process of being bought by Kou Empire."

"What!"

* * *

Next on "**The Prostitute's Deal**"

* * *

Charon could not believe what she was seeing – tears were welling up on her eyes, her lips and hands were trembling terribly, and there was an intense tightening on her stomach.

_She was home. She was really home._

And then there was a wrench that flew from the caravan and hit her squarely on the forehead.

* * *

A/N: Half-awake when I was writing this. Ship's clock will be advanced soon. :-) Reviews, comments, suggestions, or violent reactions are very much appreciated. :-)


End file.
